


Check Your Balance

by Storylandqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: hallucination Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylandqueen/pseuds/Storylandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even talking about the Royal wedding is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Your Balance

“I bet it was an exquisite wedding.”

Sam cut his eyes to Lucifer and watched as the angel flipped through a tabloid before glancing around the room to check that they - no, Lucifer was a hallucination, damn it, that he - was alone before muttering, “What?”

Lucifer raised the magazine and flapped it in the air. “These royals. I’m sure it was a lavish event, filled with over the top, well, everything.”

“Well, they are royals.” Sam pointed out, feeling ridiculous for discussing the royal wedding with a hallucination. Sam was sure Dean would call him a chick if he ever found out. Not that he was going to, because Dean had enough on his plate without Sam making it sound like he gossiped with the Devil the same way a pair of girls having a slumber party would.

“My vessel was married, you know.”

“Oh, yeah? Tell me, did you murder his family or just leave them worried sick about their loved one?” Sam asked, thinking about Jimmy Novak.

“Hmmm.... neither,” Lucifer admitted. “His family was already dead by the time I was released. Someone broke in and carved his wife up, then moved on to his baby, which even I admit was a bit far. After all, it’s not like something that couldn’t even stand had a chance of stopping him.”

“Someone murdered his baby?” Sam said in shock, horror and revulsion colouring his tone.

Lucifer tipped his head back, “Yes, it was really very gruesome. Oh, there you go, Sam. I’m against the murdering of infants, does that get me good points?”

Pulling a bitchface, Sam turned away and Lucifer sighed. “Way too depressing. Let’s go back to the royal spectacle, shall we?”

“What do you care about a wedding, anyway?” Sam snapped, turning back to Lucifer. “Did you spend part of your time in hell imaging your fairytale wedding or something?”

“No,” Lucifer said, “but I’m not against the idea. There’s nothing wrong with having a partner in crime, after all.” Lucifer cocked his head. “But you see, that’s the problem. I would want a partner, not some delicate princess in white. What I would want, Sam, is my _match,_.”


End file.
